Its just blood
by Skitly-Tab
Summary: New story, New spawn fic! rated m just incase SpikeXDawn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything except the plot and any own characters I may add, and joss Wedon is a genius

I have altered some things like spike/buffy has already happened and buffy is already working at double meat palace, and buffy has died before glory has got to dawn.

'Its just blood'

Chapter one

Buffy, Xander, Willow and Anya have all been busy with work, weddings and love problems that they didn't even notice Dawns cry for attention, love and just some 'alive' company not only was she facing abandonment but she needed someone to talk to about her first crush, on someone she really should stay away from being evil and all, but she was finding herself forever being babysat by him, and the one person she needed most wasn't there to help her.

"Buffy I really need to talk to you, ah about something really impor.." Buffy cut her off with a kiss on the head " Sorry Dawnie it will have to wait I have to go fight evil, smelly work grills, I'll see you tonight, Willow could help you", Buffy grabbed her cow hat and disappeared out the kitchen door.

Dawn aimlessly wandered the house bored, lonely and a little bit angry with everyone,"hey Willow can I ask you something?" Willow was sitting at the dining room table, "ah Dawnie im a bit busy its so much harder doing research without magic, so can it wait a while", disappointment swept across Dawns face but Willow didn't notice "yeah I guess", she left the room mumbling to her self "cause research is more important than talking to little Dawn", Willow looked up from the laptop

"Sorry what was that" she said but Dawn had already left.

"Nobody's ever here" Dawn said to her self as she lay on her bed looking at the posters on her wall, "they don't even realise im not a little kid anymore",

She grabbed her pillow and put her face into and screamed at the top of her lungs. 'Knock, Knock' her bedroom door went "what", Dawn called from her bed "just telling you im going patrolling, but Spikes here so you'll be fine" Buffy called from the other side of the door, "yeah sure cause Dawns to little to be left alone" Dawn replied but Buffy had already gone, "gee thanks Buffy so nice of you to tell me" Dawn sarcastically said as she threw open her door to nobody standing there.

"Hey little bit what are you doing up there?" Spike called up the stairs, Dawn Screamed, a startled Spike ran up the stairs to her room and swang open the door, "im not little, not anymore im 15 alright 15" Dawn yelled in frustration,

"Hey Dawn im sorry I won't call you that but you really shouldn't scream like that you scared me", Dawn looked at Spike and smiled, "really I scared you?" Dawn seemed happy that she had scared him and this confused him he looked at Dawn with his head tilted to the side a little confused, "Yeah, you seemed pleased" Dawn looked at Spike and sat on her bed and laughed, "ok Dawn I think you maybe possessed or something cause now you are really scaring me" he leaned against the door frame putting his hands on his hips, "no Spike its just that its really funny im not allowed to leave the house cause I could get attacked by big bad vamps and stuff yet Buff and that leave me alone in the house with a vampire who has a chip in his head but we don't know if it still works cause you could be faking the pain you are evil and all" she let out another laugh her hand clamped down onto her mouth, Spike smiled at Dawn and shook his head,"That's true I am evil", Spike said

"Yes Spike you are a real bad ass" Spike nodded, "Yes real bad and evil, run by my own rules" both Spike and Dawn began to laugh.

Dawn left her room and went down to the lounge, "im going to watch TV" she said to Spike as she walked past him.

Spike stayed sitting on Dawns bed for a little while.

Meanwhile...

"Buffy behind you", Willow warned Buffy as a vampire leapt from a grave stone behind her, Buffy side kicked the vamp in the stomach and sent him flying over to Xander who staked him, "yeah go me" Xander said just before a vampire jumped on to his back, "its ok hunny I'll get it" Anya said as she staked the vampire, after all the butt kicking was done Buffy, Willow, Xander and Anya were walking back to Buffys house, "well at least it wasn't bunnies", Anya said, the other three just looked at Anya, "What, all im saying is you can't trust bunnies they're conspiring against us, just look at their little twitchy nose's they have to be evil", Xander put his arm around Anya's waist and pulled her in, "This is why im marrying you, your so funny"

"So Spike you can leave if im boring you" Dawn said to Spike As he pulled up a chair and sat in it, "no your not boring me, do you want me to leave cause I will if you want" Spike said standing back up, "NO, I mean please don't your the only person who's actually having a conversation with me, no one has time anymore, Buffy's always working late and Willows to busy trying so hard not to use magic and Xander he's getting married so yeah no time for Dawn", Spike looked down at his hands feeling a little guilty about his little sexapadse Buffy and him were having he didn't think that it was stoping Dawn from having any time with her sister,"Hey Nibblet im sure they don't mean to Everything's just complicated with Buffy Coming back from the dead" Dawn put her hands down on her lap, "I know it sounds like im being self centred but I can help it, did you know this is the longest anyone has even been in the same room as me" Dawn put her head down and started to cry, Spike leaped up and went and sat next to her, "Hey pet its ok, it will be normal again soon, and im always here for you don't forget that", he put his arm around her pulling her into his chest for a hug, Just then the door swang open and Buffy walked in and saw Spike and Dawn on the couch hugging, "What the hell are you doing to Dawn, get of her Spike" Buffy threw Spike across the room, "Gees Buffy she was crying I was giving her a hug making her feel better", Buffy look at Dawn who still had puffy eyes and then she glanced back at Spike, "get out now Spike", Spike grabbed his duster, "bye pet", he said as he pushed past Xander standing at the door, Dawn stood up and stormed up the stairs and slammed her door, " Hey Buffy I don't think anything was happening", Willow said as she put her coat on the hook.

Dawn sat on her bed crying She threw her pillow across the room knocking her jewellery box off the dresser, "I hate it here", She said to herself, Dawn picked up her bag from behind the door and put her Jewellery box in it and reached into her dresser and grabbed out some clothes, "I hate it here, they don't care" Dawn said as she climbed out her bedroom window, the same window Buffy used to escape many times.

Buffy sat down stairs in the dinning room, "hey Will' I think I was too hard on Spike, Dawn did seem upset, ah im going to see if she's ok" Willow looked up from her laptop and said,"Buff' I think she just needs a bit of space".

* * *

_**That's the end of chapter one thanks for reading :) please review my story im open for suggestions.**_

_**Sorry this chapter was short the next will be longer.**_


	2. ch2

Disclaimer:  I do not own Buffy or any of the characters but I do own this story plot.

'Its Just Blood'

Chapter Two

**Dawn walked through the empty streets, "bet they wont even notice" Dawn mumbled to herself as she made her way to Spikes crypt.**

**"Spike", Dawn said as she pushed open the door, "Spike are you here" Dawn walked inside and put her bag on the chair,"Dawn what are you doing here?" Spike stood up from his bed wrapping the sheet around his waist, "im running away" she said with a smile she turned red realising Spike was naked, "Buffy didn't even come up to see me when you left, she just carried on like I wasn't there", she walked over to Spike's fridge well Spike pulled on some pants,"so what you got to eat?" she said as she swang open the fridge door open, "oh yeah forgot you were a big bad vamp", Dawn shut the door and turned to Spike, "why did you come here little bit, oh sorry I mean Dawn" Spike walked over to the door and looked out then shut it, "I didn't know where else to go and well I thought Buffy wont know im here, if she even notice's im gone", Dawn slumped down onto the chair, "please Spike just let me hide here for a little while I wont bother you im good at being invisible, please", she looked up at him with puppy dog eye's knowing Spike gives into them, "ah Dawn I don't know, Buffy and that come here a lot, and I have some shady guys come around", Dawn looked at the door she grabbed her bag and dashed down the back of his lair out of sight, "hey Spike, im sorry I snapped before" Buffy walked in Spike turned and looked at where Dawn had hid how did she know Buffy was coming?, "im just a bit wound up, anyway have you heard anything about that demon that attacked the magic box" Buffy strutted over to Spike, "Buffy im not in the mood, so sod' off, and no I haven't" Spike sat down on to his chair and flicked the TV on to the cooking channel, Buffy turned around and left, "fine I'll come back when your not all moody".**

**"Hey Willow", Xander called from the lounge, "I think I found it", Willow walked into the room, "that's great its so hard to find it with out an easy location spell, but it still works the old fashion way just a bit longer" Willow said a bit disappointed she didn't find it, "hey Will' how you holding up" Xander said putting down the book, "Its hard you know but its getting a bit easier",Buffy walked in the room, "hey guys, Spike didn't know anything, have you figured it out yet" Buffy put her coat on the hook, and sat on the couch next to Xander, "yeah Xander found it, no spells" Willow gave a little nod and a cheeky smile.**

**"Dawn she's gone you can come out" Spike said, "See Spike, she doesn't even know im gone" Dawn began to cry, "They don't even care, no-one has not since",Dawn paused, "not since mom died", Spike walked over to Dawn and hugged her,"Hey Nibblet it will be all good you can stay here for a while", Spike let go of her and held her by the shoulders,"I'll be your friend, an evil friend though don't forget im a bad ass" Dawn laughed a little at Spikes attempt to make her happy,"Thanks", Spike walked over to the bed and grabbed some blankets "here I'll set up a bed down stairs just in case Buffy comes here or any of the scoobies" he threw them at Dawn,"follow me" he motioned for her to come down stairs he opened the hatch so she could get down, "you know going down there with you is very dangerous", Spike looked at Dawn, "oh Nibblet I wont hurt you", he said "I know",she stepped down in to the dark room, "Spike I may need some light, its a bit... AHHHHHHHHHH" Dawn screamed as some-one or something leaped on her,"SPIKE, HELP" Spike came flying down the stairs and ripped the creature of Dawn, "its a Cat Dawn, a little Kitty" Spike said with a smile, "they are worth lots in a game of poker", Dawn just stared at him still in a little shock, "it scared you though didn't it Dawn", Spike let out a little Chuckle, "yes Spike it did, im in a vampires crypt and I've just gone under ground with him into a dark room and then to have something fly at me, I'd say yes I was scared, wait you play poker with kittens?, thought you were suppose to be evil", Dawn said "but hey I like kitties" Dawn grabbed the kitten from his hands and began to stroke its head "so where can I sleep, it doesn't really matter anywhere will do me just fine," Dawn looked around, "yes here will do" she plonked herself onto the ground,"Wouldn't you prefer the bed over there" Spike said pointing to the bed in the corner of the room, "oh I saw that, I was just playing, you know haha Dawn made funny", Spike shook his head, "well im going out do you want me to pick you up some food, cause you living people don't really like blood, do ya" Dawn walked over to the bed and dumped the blankets on it she reached into her bag," I have some money Spike" she said as she opened her purse, "oh Bit im a vampire, the walking dead I don't need money" he pulled out his smokes and put one in his mouth, "Do you want one" , he held out the pack to Dawn she reach her hand out and pulled one from the cardboard box, "thanks I think I might start smoking". **

**"Ok Willow im going to hit the hay im a bit tired" Buffy wandered up the stairs to her room.**

**"So Willow", Xander said letting out a sigh, "Will you be my best man at the wedding?", Willow smiled, "what are you saying Xander im some sort of man, im not a girl" Willow looked at Xander trying so hard not to laugh, "No Will' I didn't mean that, well ahh" Xander stoped what he was saying, Willow burst into laughter, "Of course I will Xander it'll be really, really cool, I mean its fantastic" Willow leaped over and threw her arms around Xander. **

**Buffy lay in her room staring at the roof "oh mom I don't know what to do Dawn seems upset lots at the moment" Buffy said in a whisper a tear began to trickle down her cheek she wiped it away and closed her eyes remembering the good times she had with her mom and Dawn. "Xander how is everything going with you and Anya anyway?" Xander looked over at Willow then down at his hands resting on his knee's "yeah everything's great just a bit worried about all the evil rally's and her demon friend's meeting each other" Willow gave a giggle "that's going to be fun to explain, oh yes his horns well they are a face deformity and his red skin, sunburn" Willow laughed a bit more until Xander smiled "yeah that's going to be interesting" **

**Dawn sat on the her new bed and looked around at the Spider ridden crypt thinking to herself "why did I even come here its so gross" she stood up and went up stairs and flicked on the TV "god what is it with spike and cooking shows" she flicked through the channels until she decided on watching passions, the crypt door flew open as Spike kicked it with his foot Dawn had stood up and ran into the shadows " Pet its me got sugar, sugar and more sugar oh and some whisky and bourbon for me"**

**Dawn stepped out of the shadows "Thought you were Buffy, oh what kinda sugar she grabbed the bag from his grip and opened it Spike took off his duster and threw it onto the concrete tomb Dawn pulled out a juice box and sat down " Spike why do you like these cooking channels, and passions so much" Spike walked over to the bar fridge and pulled out some blood "its amusing" he said blankly they sat in silence for a few moments "what's this demon Buffy's getting you find out about?" Dawn asked with a questioning look "oh just some Pestering..." he didn't finish his sentence Dawn threw her juice box across the crypt and into the waste bin next to the fridge "hey you got a great shot on you their pet" Spike said amazed "well what can I say, im stronger then you think" Dawn boasted, Spike pulled out his smokes and slipped on into his lips "don't forget me" Dawn protested grabbing it from his lips "Hey" Spike said "throw me the lighter Spiky" she put out her hand and clicked her fingers "alright already you highness" Spike said jokingly he began to pull his lighter out when he suddenly flew forward towards dawn rushed her down the stairs underground "hey what's the big ide..." Spike put his hand over her mouth and made a hushing sound just then the stone door to his crypt flew open "Spike are you here" a voice came from up stairs, Spike sat Dawn on the bed and walked back up stairs "Sod' off" he said to whoever was up there "Don't be so crude spike its me Glory" the voices got quieter Dawn could no longer hear them "what's Glory doing back?" she wondered 'CRASH' a loud noise came from right above her, dirt from the roof came down on her "what's happening up there?" "BLOODY HELL GLORY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM" Spikes voice boomed from up stairs, Dawn stood up and ran to the back of the room into the shadows "oh know she knows, she knows im the key" Dawn said quietly. **

**Twenty minutes later after all the noise stoped the hatch opened and Spike fell down the stairs blacking out as he hit the ground "Spike" Dawn whispered still watching the stairs in case Glory came down "Spike are you ok" Dawn crawled along the ground staying as low as possible once she reached his still motionless body she place her hands on his shoulders and shook him softly "Spike wake up" he slowly opened his eyes then closed them again "Bloody hell" he muttered he slowly sat up rubbing the back of his neck "next time I try to take on a god please stop me" he said to Dawn.**

**"Hey Buffster" Xander called from the kitchen as Buffy came down stairs "have you heard any more about Glory" Buffy said just as Xander was about to answer the phone rang " Hello Miss Summers its Debbie from Sunnydale high school im ringing about Dawn" she pause "Oh what's Dawn done now" Buffy said with a sigh "Well Miss Summers she hasn't been attending school lately, she cut class today" Buffy hung up the phone with a bang "What's up Buffy" Xander said looking at Buffy with concern buffy turn around slowly looking at the stairs "Dawns been cutting class" Buffy started to walk up the stairs "Hey Dawns probably already on her way to school" Buffy continued walking up the stairs "I didn't see her come down today" she said once she reached the top of the stairs.**

**Spike sat up slowly "Bloody hell" he looked around and spotted Dawn curled up with her blanket at the foot of the stairs "oh the silly Nibblet" he said as he picked her up and took her over to the bed and put her down she didn't move at all she was in such a deep sleep he could hear her breathing it was slow and steady he stood over her looking down at her sleep "I could bite her right now" he was thinking as he pulled her blanket over her when he saw her shiver. he walked back up stairs looking at the destruction caused by his little rough house with Glory "Bugger this" he said going over to his bed and laying down "can't do anything useful in the daytime" **

**"Dawn can I talk to you" Buffy knocked on the Dawns door "Dawn" she said as she pushed the door open to an empty room, Willow walked past the door way and saw Buffy in Dawns room "what you doing Buffy?" she said leaning up against the door frame "oh ah did you hear Dawn leave for school today?" Buffy said willow walked in "don't know, well look her bags gone so she must of left for school" Buffy nodded her head and walked back out the door and down stairs with Willow "What's up Buffy?" Willow said with concern for her friend "Its just Dawn she's been skipping classes" Willow sighed with relief "oh good, I mean I thought something really bad was happening, but come on every teenager skips classes now and then, she's probably still grieving for Joyce" Willow reassured Buffy "yeah your right" Buffy said shaking it off.**

**"SPIKE!" Dawn cried from down stairs "SPIKE!" she stood up and ran up the stairs, she ran over to him and shook him "SPIKE" he sat up with a jolt "Sod' off," Spike began until he saw Dawn standing over him "Oh pet what is it what's Wrong?" he said beginning to become worried "Dawn" he said again she just stood there Staring at him "Im sorry Spike I, I just woke up remembering last night and I, well I thought you were really hurt and I well I" Spike pulled Dawn down to comfort her, he stoke her hair while repeating "Its okay Nibblet Im here and im Fine" they sat there for a few moments until Dawn calmed down "Im sorry" she said "you must think im pathetic" she said playing with her little pinkie, Spike stood up and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly "you're not pathetic your hurt and lost I know how your feeling" Dawn pulled away and said "yeah because your in love with my sister and she treats you like, like crap but you still love her even after everything she's said and done to you" she began to walk towards the crypt door "Dawn I don't know love is not something you can control, you can't choose who you are in love with" he said walking towards her "im going to be late for school she said opening the door letting the light flood in making Spike run back "Dawn bloody hell vampire here sunlight doesn't like me" Dawn stood in the sunlight looking in at his shady figure **

**and simply said "Good" as she slammed the door shut.**

**Spike stood there frozen looking at the door a bit stunned at Dawns reaction " What did I do" he said out loud he didn't even think that Dawn might have a crush on him.**

**"I can't believe I just done that im such a Git" Dawn said as she walked out of the grave yard she didn't even look at her watch to what time it was she just continued walking to school once she reached the school doors she glared in the windows it was empty no-one was there you could almost hear the mice squeak she looked down at her watch it read 4.45pm "oh my god no way I so didn't sleep all day" slowly turning around she began to walk back to her house until she remembered "oh no I ran away great" she began to walk back to the crypt once she reached it she stood at the door see placed her hands on the door the rested her head on it, Spike was on the other side of the door listening to her heart beat speed up then slow back down until she built up the courage she pulled the door open at Spike was standing there in the door way the sun had gone down enough for him to stand right at the door way, Dawn stared at him then pushes past him and walks over to the bar fridge and pull out Spikes bottle of whisky " its about time I have a drink" she simply said "oi that's mine" Spike said walking over to her and pulling the bottle from her lips "Spike I thought you were suppose to be evil now give me a drink" Spike took a swig and handed it back "im not saying you can't I just want a sip too" Dawn smiled at him "sorry about before I was just a bit well I don't really know why I acted like that" she said slipping up on the concrete coffin "Spike" Dawn began "Why do you love Buffy?" she looked at him well taking another sip on the drink she coughed a bit at the strong burning sensation down her throat**

**Spike pulled the bottle out of her hand and gave her a bottle of bourbon "a little less burning as it goes down"she smiled at him still waiting for an answer "Hey bit I really don't know why" she looked down at her feet then look at him with a mischievous look in her eye "we need music" she said as she stood up and walked over to his CD and record collection "what you got here Spike" she said pulling out a Brittany Spears CD "Don't tell anyone alright" he said with a growl Dawn walked over to his Stereo and popped it in "so Spike what's your favourite song" she looked at the back of the case "Hit me baby one more time, don't tell anyone" he said a little embarrassed if he could go red he would be the colour of a tomato "its our little secret" she said zipping her lips together with her fingers **

_My loneliness is killing me_

_and I, I must confess_

_I still believe_

**The music blared in the background as dawn began to dance along "come on Spike lighten up for one night have fun"**** Spike walked over to her and started to dance with her "your a bad influence on me Dawn" he said smiling, Dawn was a little shocked by it she turned red luckily she could hold back the giggles " yeah im a real bad girl, you'll learn bad habits from me Spike watch out" they danced along to the music.**

_when im not with you I lose my mind_

_give me a sign_

_hit me baby one more time_

**Dawn stoped dancing and looked at Spike "What is it Nibblet fun time over already he said trying to get her dance with him "its about Buffy isn't it" Spike looked at her a little confused "what is?" she walked over to the stereo and pressed stop "my loneliness is killing me, when im not with you I lose my mind, this song its about buffy isn't it" she said a bit disappointing **

**"Well I never thought as it like that" Spike said walking away from Dawn "I'm tired Nibblet im going to bed" Dawn grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her " please don't im just being and idiot, A little of the green eye monster coming out" Spike stood there staring down at Dawn he just looked at her then it all clicked he had figured out what was wrong she liked him "Do you like me Pet" he said in a low voice "of course I do Spike your like my best friend the only person, I can be myself around and really the only person who talks to me no matter what is happening around us all" she said " No dawn I know that I mean do you have feelings for me?" Dawn was embarrassed her cheeks turning red, Spike could hear her heart beat speed up but he still stood there waiting for an answer "Dawn is that why you came here when you ran away" Spike said**

**"Im tired Spike im going to bed" she said opening the hatch and stepping down until she disappeared out of Spikes View leaving him there wondering.**

_**thanks guys for reading the next addition will be up soon im just having Writers block so any idea's im open for :) oh please review this is my first story here. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  I do not own Buffy or any of the characters but I do own this story plot.

Its just Blood'

Chapter three

**Dawn lay there in her bed staring into space, "oh gosh" she muttered "I can believe myself im so stupid", Spike sat at the hatch door listening to her heart beat and her breathing " poor little bit im her first crush" he thought "what does she see in me" he sat there until he could hear her breathing slow down and he knew she was asleep, he stood up and walked over to the bar fridge and grab a glass and some blood as he poured a drink he could hear something moving down stairs he placed his glass down and walked to the hatch he placed his ear down to the ground he could Dawns heart beat and the kittens heart beat but there was a third one, he slowly opened the hatch and creped down the stairs he could see Dawn and the little tabby at the end of her bed but where is that third heat beat coming from he glanced around the room Spike moved towards the sleeping teen and placed one hand on her shoulder he put his mouth to her ear and whispered "Dawn wake up there's something down here" she sat up with a jolt and began to scream Spikes hand instantly cupped her mouth "Dawn its me be very quiet" he said removing his hand he slowly move her up the stairs.**

"**So what your saying Giles is that this demon is invisible?" Buffy said picking up the book Giles had been looking at "Yes I believe so, well it is attracted to dark place and eats the souls of people sleeping" Giles answered as Xander began to pace the room "so how do we exactly stop it" he said "well I could do a spell if it comes to that" Willow said a little to eagerly, all at the same time Xander, Buffy and Giles said "no" Willow sank back into her chair "well Willow all im saying is that we don't want to put you in that position to harm your self or be pulled back into the dark arts" Giles said "so then how do we stop it, If we can't see it and we have a really powerful witch here who could easily stop it but is not allowed" Anya said "well I could do a spell" Tara said "im not exactly that powerful but if Willow showed me the right spell I could perform it" Willow sat back up "yeah that could work".**

"**So Spike why did you wake me" Dawn said a little embarrassed that Spike was still holding her when he could feel her heart beat speed up he let go of her quickly remembering she had a crush on him "there's something down there" he said closing the hatch "Yeah Spike a kitten remember" She said teasingly "No there were three heart beats" he said grabbing his duster and putting it over Dawns shoulders "We have to get out of here" Dawn clung onto his coat feeling very special "But where are we going?" Spike stopped and looked and Dawn "Oh well I was going to go to the Slayers but I forgot about your running away, so we'll go to Clems, he'll be up for guest" Dawn held on to Spike as they walked through the graveyard Spike didn't mind this that much and Dawn was feeling great being able to be this close to Spike and it wasn't because she was crying or in danger but just to keep her warm. **

"**hey Spike what you doing here, Oh hello Dawn does Buffy know your here" Clem Said as Spike and Dawn walked through his door "No she doesn't" Dawn Snapped "I've ran away" Dawn said as she took off Spikes Duster and handed it to him "No there's something in my crypt but I can't see the bastard, and I didn't want to put the Nibblet in danger" he said putting a hand onto Dawns shoulder, "do you mind if she stays here well I go to see the Slayer, find out what this thing is" Spike said, Dawn walked up to Clem and gave him a hug "Good to see you Clem" she went over to his sofa and sat down "Oh you don't have a TV, that sucks" Clem looked down at Dawn "I know" Spike threw his duster over his shoulders "Thanks Clem" he said as he left not letting Clem Answer his first question, "So Dawn I have some cool Board games" Clem said, Dawn looked at him and shrugged.**

"**So we should use a un visibility spell make him be seen" Willow muttered to Tara as they left the room, "so what can Xander do" Xander said doing some manly poses "Well not much any of us can do until we can see the monster" Giles said as Buffy stood up and walked over to the door "well I could go ask spike if her knows anything" just as Buffy Began to open the door Spike Walked in "Hey Slayer" he said as he took off his duster "I have something in my crypt and I can't see the bloody thing" Xander stood up "well we know where it is" he said looking at Giles "now all we have to do is wait until the spell is ready" Spike rested against the staircase "So what does it do" Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them then looked at Spike "it eats peoples souls while they sleep" Suddenly Spike had a rush of worry sweep across him "I have to go" Spike Ran out the door, "what's up with Mr Dead he seems all strange tonight" Xander said as he looked at Buffy then Giles.**

**Spike Ran through the Darkness as fast as his legs could go until he reached Clems place "DAWN" he yelled as he threw open the door, Dawn fell off her chair he had given her a fright "Spike what's the matter" Dawn said pulling her self back up onto the chair "Your soul" Dawn looked at him confused "You've gone crazy Spike" she said with a nod "No that thing in your room its a Soul Snatcher eats your soul while you sleep" Dawn looked at Spike the at Clem "My soul feels fine, I think I don't really know what a soul feels like" Clem stood up and looked at Dawn "hit me" he said Dawn tilted her head to the side "Why?", "because you will feel bad if you do" Dawn looked at Spike he nodded so she raised her hand and struck his face with her hand Clem rubbed his cheek "wow you got a good swing on you" Dawn looked at Clem "Oh Did I hurt you im sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard im sorry" Dawn blurted out Spike flew forward and threw his arms around Dawn "thank god" he said Dawns heart beat speed up with Spike hugging her but he didn't want to let go he was so worried, "wow Spike calm down im fine" Spike didn't let go he just held her swaying slowly side to side Clem looked at them then threw his arms around the both of them "don't forget me" he said.**

"**ok we got it ready" Tara said as she came into the room "now where is this Monster" Buffy stood up "Ok its at Spikes" she said as she put her coat on "lets go" they all stood up and marched out the door and stopped at the footpath "we may need some weapons" Xander said "Oh yeah weapons good idea" Buffy ran back in and came out with some stakes and axe and two daggers "ok we're set" they marched down the street.**

**Once they reached Spikes crypt Willow and Tara set up they Spell "ok" Tara said as she cleared her throat "Him who can not be seen I command you to take form" she lit some herbs in a small bowl "I command" she repeated, "ok done" Tara stood up and pushed the door open "now go work your magic Buffy" she said moving so Buffy could get through "ok Mr Demon come out come out where ever you are" suddenly a creature came flying up from the hatch breaking it as he came through, Buffy flipped backwards as to miss the creatures claws "Axe" she yelled for Giles to throw it to her "Thanks" she said snatching the Axe from the air to side swipes with the axe and the creature was armless and lying on the ground "Ok my job is down" Buffy said as she began to walk away "Buffy" Willow called as the Creature stood back up his arms growing back "Ok little harder to kill" Buffy said kicking him back to the ground "Giles what do I do" she said "well I believe he has a weak point" Giles said tracing his finger down the page of the book "Ah yes his head well more his horns cut them off them stab him that should release the souls he's eaten and well kill him" Buffy jumped across the room "ok" she said as she struck his horns with the axe making them fall to the ground "Bye Bye" she said as she stabbed him in the stomach.**

"**ah Spike squeezing to tight, can't breath" Spike released her "Sorry Pet" he said "well its ok you can hug me just don't squeeze the life out of me" she said turning away so he couldn't she her blush**

**Spike grabbed his duster "I'll be back soon Nibblet im just going to see if the demons out of my crypt" Spike gave them a wave as he left the room.**

"**So..." Dawn began "What shall we do?" Clem walked around the room and looked at a deck of cards on the table "I'll teach you how to play poker" he said "But it will be a little strange with out the kittens" Dawn just looked at him "you guys are strange, what's with the kittens" Clem Set up the table "they make a good snack" Dawn looked at him "that's gross".**

**Spike pressed the door to his crypt open "oh bloody hell leave me the mess to clean up" he said dragging the body of the demon out the door and into the darkness.**

"**so what do you think Spike will do with the Demon?" Xander said as they walked home Willow looked at Xander "I don't know".**

**Spike arrived at the Summers residents before the scoobies got there, "hey Slayer got you a present" he said as he barged through the door, "Slayer" he repeated "bloody hell she's not here" he said sitting on the sofa.**

"**So that's that demon" Xander didn't finish his sentence "Spike" he said "Xander" Spike replied**

"**Got the Slayer a little present" he said holding the demons body up "oh thats nice" Xander said Sarcastically "well I'll be off then" Spike stood up and left the room.**

"**Clem can I ask you something" Dawn said her cheeks turning a rosy red "Sure Dawn what is it" Clem said looking up from his cards "well I, well um I like Spike and well I don't know what to do cause I know I shouldn't cause he's a vampire but I really like him" she blurted out just as Spike entered the room "Wow" was all he said as he heard what Dawn had said to Clem "oh my god" was all Dawn said her face had turned bright red "well" Spike said "we best be on our way" he said handing his duster to Dawn calmly.**

"**Well Dawn I didn't think you felt that way" Spike said as he walked through the graveyard with his hand around her waist keeping her safe just in case some vamps decided to attack "can I ask you what you see in me" he said, Dawn looked up at him then down to her hands "I don't know" she said shyly "I just well I guess its cause I feel safe with you and you make me feel normal" she said rubbing her hands together "are you cold?" Spike asked watching Dawn rub her hands together "just a bit" she buried her hands into the pockets of the coat, Spike pulled her into him closer "here" he said simply, realising it wouldn't help her, being dead means cold skin but he didn't want to let her go.**

**Once they reached his crypt Spike opened the door so Dawn could get through "do you want a drink" he said walking over to the bar fridge "I think there's still some bourbon" he glanced into the fridge then pulled out the bottle and threw it to her "thanks" she said as she unscrewed the lid **

"**Spike" she began, Spike turned and looked over to her "yeah Nibblet" Dawn looked down into the bottle as she swirled the liquid around in the bottle "if you want me to go I will find some where else to stay" Spike walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders "Don't be a Git I don't want you out there on your own I could never forgive myself if something happened to you" he said looking deep into her blue eyes "you mean it Spike" Dawn said smiling.**

_**that's the end of this chapter if you have any comments on the story or don't like how its turning out please tell me. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  I do not own Buffy or any of the characters but I do own this story plot.

'Its just Blood'

Chapter four

"**Spike is it ok if I bring my blankets up here, just knowing there was a soul snatcher down there gives me the hibie jebies you know" Dawn said fumbling around cleaning up the mess from the fight "well I guess so" Spike said feeling a bit odd "I'll go get your blankets from down stairs" he said going down the broken hatch, Dawn smiled when he disappeared down the stairs "YES!" she Screamed in her head.**

"**well I guess Dawn went to school today I didn't get a call from the school" Buffy said a little relieved "I think I'll go talk to her" Buffy said as she climbed the stairs "she has some explaining to do", Buffy pushed Dawns door open "hey Dawnie we need to tal..." Buffy looked around the room "Dawnie are you here" Buffy left the room and walked down stairs "Did Dawn say she was staying at a friends house tonight" she asked the others "no well I actually haven't seen Dawn for a couple of days" Willow declared as she stood up "Has anyone seen Dawn lately" she said "No ah do you think she's done a disappearing act on us" Xander said "Maybe she's ran away" Tara said, "NO!" Buffy hastily blurted out "I mean why would she?" Buffy had a distressed look on her face as she glared around the room at the four faces looking at her pacing the room, "Hey calm down Dawns a teenager they do these kinds of things, we did" Xander said trying to calm down Buffy, "well she has to come back one day soon she'll get hungry, they usually do" Anya said bluntly, "Oh is this that thing I do" she said looking at the expressions on everyone's face's Anya slumped down on the sofa next to Xander who nodded his head.**

**As Spike came up stairs Dawn had already changed into her night Gown "well that's a little short Nibblet" Spike said trying not to look at her long slender legs that practically started from her neck, Dawn suddenly became very self-Conscious she pulled some trackies on fast when she saw Spike staring, "Oh sorry Bit, I didn't mean to embarrass you" he said trying to get himself under control he had never noticed how stunning she was, Spike put the blankets on the sofa "You can have my bed luv" Spike said as he opened the fridge open and grab some blood, Dawn watched intrigued by the way he morphed and sunk his fangs into the bag so savagely like he was starving, dieing of thirst, "What's it like drinking blood?" She questioned watching him He looked up from his meal at first he just stared at her then he bluntly said "Well its like you and your favourite meal except I need blood to live not just for pleasure" she continued to stare at this Vampire, "what's it like to drain the life out of someone, to feel their body become limp?" she asked intrigued by what he would say he looked on a little shocked by her forwardness "It's like a thrill, it's exotic, it arouses..." he stoped himself from continuing he didn't want to make things any more awkward than they already are, "Please don't stop, I like when you treat me like an adult and not some 5 year old innocent little girl" she stared so intensely into his eye's almost piercing them, she really wanted to hear this, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her he really didn't know if he could control his arousal, "Spike please" she said in all most a whisper he looked her in the eyes and said "Dawn if I do I may not be my self because I haven't had a shag in a while and to be honest it will arouse me, talking like that" Dawn almost fell off the seat when he said this she was speechless all she could do was look at him turn back to his bag of blood, she flicked on the television and tried not to think about what he just said to her.**

"**Yeah Angel can you get your contacts to keep and eye for her" Buffy said over the phone "Yeah I will, Bye" Buffy put the phone down and turned and looked at Giles**

"**Im sure she safe Buffy, have you checked with Spike?" Buffy almost ran out the door when Giles mentioned Spike. **

**As she stormed down the streets all the worst scenarios ran threw her mind "Maybe she's in some ditch or she could be hurt and alone some where" as she reached Spikes crypt she was jumped by three vamps "Oh great, not right now" she yelled at them as she fought them off.**

"**Spike what was that?" Dawn said jumping up and straight into his arms, Spike lifted his head to try and get a scent but all he could smell was the sweet scent of Dawns hair he let go of her and stuck his head out the door "Slayer" he said as Buffy walked up to him she pushed pasted Spike and sat down "Spike she gone" Buffy said crying "Dawn she's gone, I can't believe she could do this to us, why would she run away?" Spike turn and faced her "Yeah sure come on in" he slammed the door shut "Hey Slayer why don't you stop thinking about yourself for once and think how Dawn feels" **

**Buffy stood up and threw Spike against the wall "Don't you Dare try and say I drove her to this im just protecting her" she said with a stake at his heart "you guys have been all so busy with you selves I bet you didn't even know she has been cutting herself" Dawns heart sped up when she heard Spike say that she didn't realise he knew, she stepped back into the shadows even more clutching her wrist's "What no she hasn't" Buffy pierced Spikes skin with the point of the stake, Spike let out a small growl with the pain "She ran away about a week ago if you didn't notice, she's been here with me I was keeping her safe" Buffy pulled the stake back ready to dust him "DON'T" Dawn screamed as she threw herself at Buffy knocking her to the ground, "You hurt him and I will kill my self, maybe slit my wrists or I could just let a vampire eat me, oh no I know I'll give my self to Glory" Dawn said pinning Buffy to the ground holding her throat tightly, Spike couldn't help but smile at this seeing the little bit take on the Slayer and have her pinned to the ground with such ease "I swear I will Buffy" she said getting up off her sister "Dawn don't be so silly lets go home and talk" Buffy said trying to grab Dawns hand "You had your chance to talk Buffy you blew it its too late, Your not mom so stop trying to act like her" she reached down and pulled her sleeves up revealing her scared wrists she began pointing to them "See this, this one came when you ditched me to go be obsessed with Angel, oh and this one..." she continued telling Buffy the reason for every single one "Oh and this one its from today a week pasted and you didn't even notice I was gone" she said scraping the dried blood from the wound allowing it to bleed, Spike could smell her blood and he ran to the fridge and pulled out another bag of blood and vamped into it "Oh Dawnie im sorry I didn't know" holding Dawns arms "Come on lets take you home and clean that up im sure we can work this out"**

**Dawn yanked her arms from Buffy and walked over to Spike "im staying here" she said as she stood next to Spike "Nibblet" Spike whispered in her ear "Blood too much please stop it" Buffy saw his face flash from Vamp to normal then to vamp and normal "Like hell im leaving you here Dawn look what your blood is doing to him how do you know he wont kill you?" Dawn looked at her wrist then Spike "He wont" she grabbed him and walked down the stairs "Don't you dare come down here" Dawn yelled at her sister as she shut the broken hatch door**

"**Spike drink it" she said holing her wrist to his mouth "just don't drain me I trust you" she said closing her eye's "Nibblet I can't" he said moving his head "Spike please" she said moving closer to him, he could smell her blood and it drove him crazy he slowly lowered his lips to her wound letting his tongue drape across the open cut he could hear Dawns heart speed up and shivers ran down her spine he slowly began to suck on her wrist grazing his fangs over the cut to keep it bleeding, it was the most amazing blood he had ever tasted so sweet and pure he could taste her virginity, she slowly move into him leaning on his shoulder as he drank from her, it felt amazing it was more of a rush then cutting herself he slowly lifted his head from her wrist as it had stopped bleeding, "Wow Dawn thanks" stroking her hair as he pulled him self back together trying to savour the flavour the most unique blood he had ever tasted it was better that Slayer blood "that was such a rush" Dawn said taking a big breath "oh yeah Buffy" she remembered her sister upstairs "okay lets go face the dragon" She said standing up but falling back onto Spike "Opps a bit dizzy" Spike stood up and held her as she got her head back as they came up stairs she turned and looked at Spike reaching her hand to his lips slowly wiping her blood from his lips and into her own mouth "you messy eater" she whispered "You're coming home Dawn" Buffy said looking down at her blood free wrist "there's no way im leaving you here with him he's evil" she snared "No he's not Buffy he just had the chance to drain me dry but he didn't" Dawn snapped "YOU LET HIM DRINK FROM YOU!" Buffy yelled pulling back out her stake, as she done this Dawn pulled the razor from her pocket she pressed it on her wrist "Pet please" Spike said pleading for Dawn to stop, Buffy stopped and looked at Dawn with such pain, she turned and began to leave "you hurt one hair..." Spike interrupted "I know I'll be in a dust bag" and Buffy was out off there.**

"**Please Nibblet don't" he said reaching down and taking the blade from her fingers, Dawn just collapsed to the ground tears streaming down her face "Im so sorry, Im so sorry" she said with her head on the cold stone floor she just lay there not moving a muscle "Spike, im so sorry" Spike reached down and pick her up and sat her on the couch he kelt at her feet "Don't be silly Nibblet, you have nothing to be sorry for" Spike flicked on the television "lets watch some soaps" he said trying to cheer up Dawn, she wiped the tears from her cheeks "Ok".**

"**So Buffy did Deadman know anything" Xander said as Buffy walked into the living room "She's there, she is at Spike's, did you know she's ran away about a week ago" Buffy said as Willow put her arms around Buffy pulling her into a hug "we didn't even notice she was cutting herself" Tears streamed down Buffy's face, Xander looked around the room at Buffy then Giles and Willow, "Oh my" Giles said cleaning his glasses, "How long has this been happening?" Willow asked "About three months" Buffy sat down on the sofa burying her head in her hands, "I didn't even notice" she repeated.**

**Dawn had fallen asleep on Spikes shoulder, "Nibblet" he whispered as he picked her up and placed her on the bed, Dawn opened her eyes, "Spike" she said as he pulled the blankets up over her, "Yeah Bit" he said as he looked down at her "I told her, and is she's going to stake you" Dawn sat up**

**and leaned her back against the wall "She wont do that Pet, she doesn't want to hurt you" Dawn looked down at her hands sitting on her lap, "I don't want her to hurt you Spike" Dawn said in almost a whisper, "well you definitely showed her, how did you get that strong" A smile spread across Dawn face, "Don't know, but I did have her down didn't I" Spike chuckled "you bloody well did, she was so shocked" Dawn began to giggle "Spike can I stay here, Please I don't want to go back and explain" She clasped her wrist tightly, "Hey Nibblet I am sorry for telling her, yeah you can stay here, wouldn't have it any other way, but you have to go to school ok" Spike gave her a little kiss on the head "Now go to sleep", as Spike stood up he was kicking himself how could he kiss her she had a crush on him and he is encouraging it, but he wanted to, he hadn't ever notice he was in love with the wrong Summers.**

_**thanks for reading chapter 4 sorry it was a bit short but I decided that was the best place to stop **_

_**let you guys burn with anticipation for the next chapter, oh sorry for any grammar mistakes I suck at English failed it. R&R please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything except the plot and any own characters I may add, and joss Wedon is a genius

'Its just blood'

Chapter 5

**As the sun slowly rose Dawn lay in the bed watching Spike slumber is chest not even moving, the shadows cast across his chiselled cheeks, "Wow he kissed me", she had been thinking all night, "My first kiss, well technically it wasn't a kiss" she though as she snuck over to her bag and pulled out her diary, "Pen, pen where's a pen" She whispered as she rummaged through her back pack, "Damn" she slumped down glancing around the room "Ah his desk" she walked over to it opening the drawer with a quiet creak, inside lay some aged piece's of paper, a fountain pen and a pair of glasses, "cool pen" she said as she pulled out the pen and the papers, she quietly made her way back to the bed trying not to wake Spike.**

_**Dear diary**_

_**Wow so much has happened since I wrote in you last, for starters I ran away, yeah I know big step, but get this I ran to Spikes and he said I could stay with him, and buffy and that didn't even know I was gone until Buffy came around to Spikes just realising I was gone, Oh yeah Before buffy found out I ran away Spike found out I liked him and he didn't get all weird about it, but he only found out cause their was some creepy soul eating guy in my room and he had to take me to Clems so he could get rid of it, oh yeah and when he found out my soul wasn't eaten he HUGGED me I know wow but I still find it strange though his skins really cold and it makes my skin feel funny, but a good funny.**_

_**Oh I can't forget this last Night when Buffy came round Spike told her about me cutting my wrists (I didn't even realise he knew) and she was going to stake him but listen to this I came in like SUPER DAWN and had Buffy pinned to the ground it was so cool and Spike said (when I told Buffy I wasn't going to go home with her) that I could stay at his house then he KISSED me yay but unfortunately it was only on my head but hey his lips touched my face.**_

_**Well I'll write some more tomorrow buh-bye for now **_

**As Dawn put her diary back in her bag she glanced down at the brown paper, she pulled them up to her nose to smell them, they smelt musty and old as she turned them over to reveal black ink writing, tracing her eye's across the paper she realised they were poems, poems by Spike well William "Wow" she thought "I didn't know he wrote, and is really good", she accidentally knocked her bag off the bed causing a loud 'crash', Spike sat up with a jolt looking straight at Dawn "What are you doing" he growled as he noticed the papers in her hands "they are my private things" he said ripping them from her hands, "I... I Well I Umm" Dawn fumbled "I didn't mean to I was looking for a pen and um found them in that drawer I didn't read much only half of that first one, im so sorry Spike I didn't mean to, im sorry" she said trying to hold back her tears but not succeeding, Spike put the poems back in the drawer "It's fine Dawn just don't tell anyone ok" he said rubbing his head "Any way its day time your suppose to let me sleep" he said walking over to his bed " Now im taking back my bed while you go to school" he said laying on the bed "Spike its Saturday" Dawn said still sitting in the end of the bed looking at his bare feet, "I could go to school but I'll be the only one there" Dawn smiled as Spike sat back up "Oh" he leaned up against the wall, "Do you still write?" Dawn asked looking over to the desk "No not anymore pet kind of got over that" Spike said pulling out a ciggie, "They're good, well the half I read" Dawn moved up so she was sitting next to him "Can I have a puff? You got me addicted" she said giving him a little hit on the shoulder, Spike handed the smoke to Dawn, "Nah they're not that good, didn't win any awards" Spike said with a chuckle, "Spike can I ask you something?" Dawn said moving her eyes over the scars on her wrists, "Yeah anything pet" Spike took another puff, "What was my blood like I mean... Did you enjoy it" Dawn was screaming in her head "OH MY GOD DID YOU ENJOY IT HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE", her face turning a rosy red but she still didn't take her eyes of him, "Well bloody hell Nibblet if you are meaning what I think you mean by 'enjoy' I know I shouldn't but You wanting me to treat you as a adult and not a kid Yes it did, I didn't want to stop it took everything in me not to drain you dry, You well bloody hell you tasted brilliant" Spike said staring down at her wrists, only a few minutes passed but it seemed like eternity, Dawn turned away "That's what I thought I kind of felt it too" She said looking back at him "I know I could smell it" Spike suddenly feeling like a teenage boy on a first date, "You could?" Dawns eye's almost bulging out of her head, "So you can tell what im feeling by my smell?" She said trying not to sound to surprised, "And by your breathing and heart beat not just smell" he said throwing the cigarette butt on the ground, **

"**So do you know what im feeling now?" Dawn asked interested if he would get it right, "He turned his ear to her then sniffed the air, "Yeah, your heart is beating fast which is either fear or excitement, and I can't smell anything from you so... You are either frighted or Excited" Spike put his hands behind his head getting a bit more comfortable on the bed, "Wow your right, that must be so cool I wish I was a.." Spike put his hand over her mouth and growled "Never wish that, I can tell you its hell yeah your strong and got some cool abilities but," He pause as he removed his hand from her mouth, "You never get to see how the sun shines on someone's hair, or sit in the park and watch the doves play, or see the sparkle in your love's eye as the sun beams down on you and you never get to feel the warm rays of the sun on your bare skin" Spike looked down to his cigarette butt on the floor, "Wow see you are a good poet, make a girl melt in your arms" Dawn said pretending to melt in to him, Spike chuckled watching Dawn do this "Was that suppose to be, someone melting?" Spike said.**

"**Do you think she alright?" Xander said as he ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in Buffys kitchen, "do you think that we can visit her?" Anya asked, "I mean or will she think we are just checking up on her, Cause you know she kind of grew on me", "Im sure she's fine, Spike will take good care of her, as for the visiting I think we should all wait awhile" Giles said as he cleaned his glasses, "Why?" Anya bluntly asked, "I believe it may upset her more, puberty is a hard thing for a teenage girl to go through" Giles said, "Oh yes cause Giles was a teenage girl once" Xander Joked, "Oh my god really? did the Sex change hurt?, I once read about a man doing that and he said that the operation hurt afterwards" Anya cluelessly said, "Oh Anya I was never a girl, Im very sure I have been a male my whole life" Giles said with a laugh, "Can we not joke around about this please" Buffy said clutching her head, "I really just want to figure out how to get her back before, Well before she does something with Spike she will regret" Buffy took another sip of her coffee, "Cause come on Spike will screw anything with Tits and a pulse if they give him the chance" Anya looked at Buffy blankly "What if it was a man with breasts cause I have seen men who could wear a bra" Everyone in the room cracked up laughing, "He probably would" Xander said.**

"**What do you think they are talking about back at the house?" Dawn asked sitting back up, "Not sure, but I know the slayer will be having a coffee and Xander a sandwich, one guess what's in it" Spike said, "They will be thinking of a way to get me back, some plan to try and get you out of the picture, that Cow I hate her" Dawn bitterly said, "Yeah I hate her too" Spike joined "what a cow" he chuckled, "hey you teasing me" Dawn hit Spike playfully, " yeah what you going to do about it" Spike said hitting Dawn with a pillow, "Right time to teach you some manners" Dawn grabbed a pillow and hit him around they head, "take that" she said hitting him again, "Right" Spike said picking Dawn up and throwing her over his shoulder, "Tickle attack" he said as he threw her on the couch and began to tickle her, Dawn squirmed and giggled "No Fair you're stronger" She said trying to get away from his grip, "Ah its great isn't it, I could tickle you until you wet your knickers" Spike said with a sly smirk on his face, "But I better let Dawnie get a few Shots in first" Spike teased loosening his grip so she could get free, "Don't call me Dawnie" she said throwing Spike across the room, "Ow, your strong" he said getting back up, "Oh my god did I hurt you im so sorry" Dawn rushed over to him, "No its fine, I mean you are like Slayer strong, the only time I get thrown like that is when me and her get in a fight, did you know you could do this" he said grabbing her hands and examining her, "Really, Cool I can be a super hero too" Dawn joked, "But yeah I did kind of know I was strong but only when im mad" Dawn said looking at Spikes hands "Can you hit me as hard as you can, well your not angry" Spike said letting go off her hands "Spike no I don't want to hurt you" Dawn said putting her hand on his cheek, "Im a vampire my pain doesn't matter come on do it" Spike said "It matters to me" Dawn said walking back to the bed and sitting down "I wont hit you" she crossed her arms and pouted "Oh don't pout Nibblet" Spike said walking over to her and sitting down, "You don't have to hit me" Spike looked into her eyes, "Dawn can I kiss you" he asked, Dawn was speechless and just nodded her head as her dreams came true, he slowly leaned in toward her not taking his eyes off hers, Dawn could feel his cold hands on her cheeks, "I've never kissed before" she whispered as his lips touched hers tenderly, Her heart beat sped up as his tongue softly massaged hers, she wanted so bad for his hands to wander from her face down her body, but they stayed in the same place being a real gentleman for her first kiss, as he pulled away he kissed the tip of her nose then the bridge and her forehead, "Wow" Dawn sighed, "I mean.. Wow" She fell back into his body, "Now that's more like melting" Spike said.**

**They didn't realise Angel Standing at the hatch door, he had came through the tunnels, "Well taking advantage of little girls again Spike" he said Bitterly, "But this is the wrong girl to do that to" Angel said morphing into vamp, "doesn't anyone ever knock" Spike said frustrated, "Now I think I will be taking Dawnie home" Angel said walking towards Spike, "No sorry I can't let you do that" Spike Stood up and Vamped, "Its been so long since I had the chance to beat up my Grandsire" Spike said clicking his neck, "You hurt him Angel and I will kill you" Dawn said pulling her sleeves up, "Oh don't be stupid Dawn he's seduced you" Angel growled, "No he didn't" Dawn snapped taking another step towards Angel, "Now I think you should be leaving Angel, Before I hurt you" Dawn flicked her hair behind her shoulders and clenched her fist, Spike sat back down with a smirk on his face, " Dawn come on don't be..." Dawn smacked Angel right in the face causing him to morph back to normal, Then she threw another swing this time in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground, "Now Angel LEAVE" Dawn yelled as Angel got back up, "I can't leave you here" He said, "Wrong answer" Dawn bitterly said as she side kicked him across the room, Angel stammered back up only to find Dawn holding him in the air by his throat, "Lets get one thing straight, Me I decide where and when I go, not you, do you understand that or is Angel to thick to comprehend" She said looking into Angels eyes fiercely, Spike couldn't help but chuckle to himself, he was seeing a side off Dawn he had never known, "Ok Dawn im going" Angel regretfully said as Dawn threw him to the ground, "Buh-bye" Dawn sarcastically said as he disappeared back down the tunnels. **

"**Owie" Dawn moaned as she rubbed her hands together, "Now that hurts your hands", she said as Spike looked down at her knuckles, "Pet your knuckles" He said taking her hands, "It hurts" Dawn cried as Spike rub his thumb along her palm, "It will heal, but bloody hell Pet you showed him didn't you" Spike chuckled as he kissed Dawns hand, "But he's going to go tell Buffy Dawn, you do realise that" Dawn let out a sigh as she walked over to the sink and put her knuckles under cold water, "I know, But hey I bet up Angel" Dawn turned and gave Spike a smile, "You sure did, now let me see if I can find some bandages for your hands" Spike disappeared down the hatch.**

"**What do you think they are doing" Tara asked as she sipped some green tea, "I think they will be talking about us" Xander answered as he sat down with a coffee, "Or Spike could be showing Dawn something diff..." Xander put his hand over Anya's mouth, "That wont be happening anytime soon, cause we all know Buffster will stake Deadman" Xander said looking at the expressions on everyone's face's, "I Can't Stake him" Buffy said in a shallow voice, "Dawn said", Xander cut in, "Dawn said, Dawns just a teenager her hormones are raging her emotions over flowing she'd say anything", Buffy didn't even look up, "She will kill her self, give her self to Glory, she's like that"**

**Silence filled the room until the door flew open, "Angel, ah what are you doing here?" Willow said as she stood up, Buffy jolted up right and spun around to face Angel, "Spike, Dawn Big problems we have I just caught" Xander interrupted "Spit it out dead boy", "They were, he was, their lips", "Oh my" Giles said, "They were kissing, and then Buffy Dawn is super strong, I mean unbelievable strength, she had me dangling in the air by my throat" With this Buffy Sat back down and buried her head into her hands, "They were what" Xander demanded, "wait did you say super strength, was it like slayer, stay focused Xander, they were kissing" Xander blurted, "Oh we do have a problem now" Giles said walking to Buffy, "We can't let this behaviour get out of control now" Giles cleaned his glasses, "Well I was going to take care of Spike until Dawn bet the hell out of me" Angel said walking more in to the living room, "Well I think we should have an intervention like they do on doctor Phil, that's a great show aye honey", Anya put in, "Somehow I don't think that will work dear, but that was a lovely idea" Xander said with a smile, "Well no harm in trying Xander" Giles said, "I think it's a good idea".**

_**ok that's chapter 5 please review**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**this is chapter 6 **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any own characters I may add, and joss Wedon is a genius **_

**chapter 6**

"**Spike I think Buffy's going to come here, can we go out?" Dawn said as she watched Spike wrap her knuckles, "Sure where you wanna go luv?" Spike was kneeling at her feet holding her hands, "Anywhere I don't care, but lets go quick". Dawn stood up forgetting where Spike was kneeling, Spike Kelt there his face inch's away from her crotch, "OMG" Dawn jumped away from Spike, "Ok lets go then" Spike said Standing up looking at the blushing girl in front of him.**

"**I don't want her to kill herself though" Buffy said almost in tears, "She wont we will reason with her, help her come to her senses" Giles said handing her some hot chocolate, "Come on buffy we can't let her get away with this" Xander said putting his arm around Anya, "Well I think we should all go there and talk, talking helps sometimes" Said Tara, they all decided to go to Spike's Crypt and confront the two.**

"**Spike I think I'm a little to young to get in here plus I don't really wanna watch strippers" Dawn said looking at the silhouettes of the dancing girls, "Fine then bit ruin my fun lets go to chucky cheese, more suited for your age" Spike gave Dawn a playful nudge, "what you trying say there Spike, are you asking for a beating" Dawn said clenching her fists, "yeah sure hit me Dawn go on I bloody dare you", Spike patted his cheek, "Right here, bet you hit like a girl" He jokingly said, Dawn jumped into him, " Right" She said picking him up, "Lets see how far I can throw you" She laughed, "Hey pet no fair I said hit" He said mid air, Spike stood back up from the other side of the road, "Opps" Dawn innocently said fluttering her lashes, "Come here" Spike said grabbing her small body in his arms.**

"**Dawn we need to all talk to you" Giles said pushing Spikes Door open, "I think you need" He stopped mid sentence, "they are not here" Giles turned and looked at the others, "What where could they go?", Xander said.**

"**Spike, that tickles" Dawn Giggled, "Im sorry did you say tickle me more" Spike had Dawn pinned to the ground him sitting on her stomach, Dawn wiggled out from under him, "Lets go to the bronze, you can buy me drinks, It would be really big bad of you to" Dawn said with her hands on her hips, "bloody good idea" Spike dusted the dirt off his duster.**

"**We have to find them if Spike was kissing her god knows what else the will do tonight" Angel said, "Please Angel I don't want to think about my kid sister having sex" Buffy gloomily said, "Where do teenagers like to go?" Xander sarcastically said, "The Bronze" Willow said, "Yeah im sure Dawn would of went there", they all left spikes crypt on a mission.**

"**Get me anything strong" Dawn said sitting in the dark corner table, her blue eyes danced in the light of the candle, "Anything for you luv" Spike said walking over to the bar, Dawn was screaming in her head **_**he called me love wow **_**, Spike handed her a bottle of whisky as he pulled out a bag of blood and poured it into a glass, "Here give some of the whisky" He said pouring some into the glass of blood, "Gives it a kick" Spike stared at dawn watching her put her lips over the bottle slowly tipping it up to get the liquid from inside, A smirk spread across spikes face as dawn coughed and splattered, "It burns my throat" Dawn rubbed her neck, "It takes time getting use to the taste" Spike said licking his lips, still thinking about the kiss how he wanted more than a kiss he wanted to taste her, kiss her all over, "Spike what are you thinking about", Dawn asked Spike watching him lick his lips over and over just staring at her, "Oh nothing", Spike said, "Do you want to kiss me again Spike" Dawn said smiling, "Bloody hell Luv course I do, I didn't want to stop before but bloody peaches recked that moment" Spike said moving his chair around the table so he was sitting next to Dawn, "Then kiss me" Dawn said moving into Spike.**

"**She has to be here, hey look that's her friend Janice" Willow said pointing to the teenager dancing, "Hey Janice" Buffy said tapping the girl on the shoulder, "Hey Buffy what's up?" Janice smiled, "Have you seen Dawn" Buffy asked, "Yeah she came in with a major hottie before she's" Janice peered around the room, "Over there that lucky girl" Janice said pointing to Dawn who was in the corner kissing Spike, buffy pushed Janice out of the way, "DAWN" She yelled approaching the table, "Spike get of her now" Buffy threw spike on the ground, "Im sorry Dawn but I can stand here and have this happen, Spike how dare you" Buffy pulled out her stake," NO!!!!!!!!!!" Dawn screamed picking buffy up, "You stay away from him" Dawn began to chant, "Misere gorua" A ball of electricity came out of her and struck buffy to the ground unable to move, "What did you do to me Dawn?" Buffy said trying to get up, "Willow help" She yelled as the witch came running, "Oh yeah sure Willow can really stop me" Dawn said beginning to levitate, "Dawn what magic have you been messing with" Willow said shocked, "None I just realised these powers come with me being the key, im not as helpless as those monks said" She said returning to the ground, "Spike are you ok" She said kneeling on the ground next to him, "Yeah luv fine, are you ok though?" Spike placed his hand on her cheek, "Spike" Buffy said almost crying, "What about us" Buffy Said, "I thought you loved me" Spike looked over at Buffy pinned to the ground by some kind of magic, "I don't love you slayer not anymore you were just some sickening obsession" Spike bitterly said, "I love Dawn" He said looking up at the brunette, "Really" Dawn whispered reaching down and kissing Spike, "Lets go" Dawn stood up and waved her hand over Buffy removing the barrier, "Don't bother following us" Dawn said putting her hand around Spikes waist. **

**Buffy lay there tears streaming down her face, confused, hurt and in a way disappointed, "Buffy are you ok" Xander said reaching down to her, "How could he, he said he loved me, I loved him" She said wrapping her arms around Xander's neck, "Buffy I didn't know you felt that way about him" Willow said walking over to her and Xander, "You didn't tell us" She said, "I was ashamed of my self ashamed of what I let him do to me" She said pulling away from Xander, "Scared you would be ashamed of me".**

"**Dawn why didn't you tell me about your power?" Spike said sitting against a gravestone, "I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't feel real and this power" Dawn held her hands out creating flames from her palms, "It has made me feel like even more of a freak" Dawn closed her hands together extinguishing the flames, "Well your real to me remember that and your powers are bloody amazing what else can you do?" Spike eagerly asked, "Anything you can think of, I can shape shift, become invisible, summon anything" Dawn continued listing things, "But that's all I've, mastered yet" She said smiling feeling proud of her self, "Bloody hell we could do some real damage with this" Spike joked, "I could take over Sunnydale, call it Dawnsdale" Dawn laughed, "wow Bit you are my powerful girl" Spike said stroking her arm, "Lets do it Spike" Dawn said, Spike almost fell over, "well luv get straight to the point don't you" He said, "Oh my god no Spike I don't think im ready for sex yet I meant lets take over Sunnydale, we could well I could and you could help me, be my dark lord" Dawn said very seriously, "Bloody hell luv I wish I could but I can't hurt anyone , remember the little chip in my head" Spike pointed to his head, "Well about that Spike yo remember the day I came to your place I kind of destroyed the chip I magically removed it in a way, your not mad are you" Dawn said twiddling her thumbs, "Mad are you bloody insane im amazed I can feed again" Spike said standing up and walking out of the graveyard Dawn following, "You are my dark princess" Spike held Dawns hand as he walked the streets of the night, "Im off to feed" he smirked, "You don't mind do you luv?" Spike asked, "Of course not kill as much as you wont" Dawn smiled.**

"**well at least he can't physically hurt Dawnie" Tara said, "the chip would kill him" Buffy sat down on the couch in Xander's apartment, "Yeah but emotionally he can she's a fragile teenager, and now she has this power" Buffy said.**

"**Kill her, she made my life hell when I started school" Dawn pointed to a bouncy blonde walking towards them, "Oh look has Dawn found her self a boyfriend" She sneered, "I don't know what he sees in you" She flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Ok luv I think she looks tasty enough" Spike said as he vamped out and sunk his teeth into the girls neck, Dawn bounced up and down giggling, "Yay sucks to be you" She said as Spike dropped the teenagers limp body to the ground, "Hey luv your sounding a lot like Dru, just don't start telling me the stars talk to you" Spike chuckled, "Spiky the stars have been talking to me" Dawn innocently said bursting in to laughter.**

_**that's the end of chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it thought I should add a little twist**_


End file.
